Je comprenais
by Lise-Sourire
Summary: Hermione, la veille de la bataille finale, s'efforce de croire qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. Comment en est-elle arrivée là? Regrets et désillusions sont au rendez-vous alors que la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal est devenue bien floue.


**Disclaimer** : A JKR comme d'hab

**Rating** : T

Bon après une petite dizaine de fanfictions lues et quelques unes, je vous laisse découvrir mon premier écrit. J'apprecie out particumièrement les dramiones, et envisage d'en écrire une, un peu tortueuse qui me trotte dans la tête, ici c'est plus un aperçu de ce que pourrait donner cette fanfic, j'ai besoin de savoir si je me lance ou pas, à travers vos commentaires. Merci!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo**

**One shot : Hermione, la veille de la bataille finale**

Assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, je comprenais.

Je le comprenais. Étonnement je me sentais désormais plus proche de lui que de personne d'autre. Je comprenais que parfois non, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'avais pas eu de choix. C'était accepter ou accepter. Sans doute en avait-il été de même pour lui.

Sauf que j'avais du faire face à mon non-choix brutalement. Sans que j'y prenne garde, on m'avait imposé un chemin que je devrais désormais suivre.

Au début, j'avais trouvé ça encore plus cruel, la Vie m'avait fait miroiter l'illusion que nous étions libres, que les principes et la morale avaient du sens, si on en décidait ainsi, et voilà qu'on m'avait arrachée à toutes ces naïvetés.

Au moins, pensai-je, il n'avait jamais eu ces espoirs là, il savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ce à quoi il était prédestiné à devenir. « Tendre », quelle ironie. Qui a dit que son enfance ait pu être tendre ? Son camps s'était imposé à lui des le début. Il savait, avait toujours su.

Moi, pauvre de moi, je comprenais, assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie.

Je comprenais sa haine envers nous trois, envers ce trio à qui tout semblait sourire. C'était l'autre coté du miroir, auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit. Nous nous avions, au moins, avec le soutient qu'apportait cette amitié sans limite.

Je nous détestais à ce moment là, assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie.

Je nous haïssais. Si nous n'avions pas existé, peut-être ne sentirais-je pas ces coups de couteaux qui me lacéraient la poitrine dès que j'avais l'esprit assez calme pour pouvoir penser. Peut-être que je ne me sentirais pas aussi sale dès que j'avais le malheur de croiser mon reflet. Peut-être que je ne regretterais pas d'avoir reçu cette lettre, la veille de mon onzième anniversaire. Maudite lettre, en ce moment même je n'avais qu'un regret, que le satané hibou qui m'avait amené cette lettre ne se soit pas égaré à tout jamais. Je ne saurais pas là sans cette lettre, comme sans doute n'aurais-je pas été là sans nous trois.

Je comprenais, assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie.

Bien sur qu'il devait me choisir, bien sur. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Suffisamment intelligente pour pouvoir me montrer utile, assez maligne pour pouvoir _La_ dissimuler au reste du monde, bien trop sage pour qu'on me suspecte, et bien trop décidée à lui sauver la vie pour me révolter. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre en sachant qu'il avait été blessé, mon frère, mon ange, je préférais mourir en traître que de l'avoir laissé, lui. Il n'avait que 5 ans, comment Le Lord avait-il pu l'atteindre ? Enfin, il était hors de danger à présent. C'était bien le seul du pays. Mon unique acte de bravoure que dis-je, mon seul acte de lâcheté. J'avais sauvé une personne au détriment de milliers de vie, acte égoïste, mais que pouvais-je faire ? L'abandonner aux mains du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Jamais, non jamais.

Assise, sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, je comprenais.

Je comprenais qu'il arrivait. Crabbe sénior m'avait prévenue ce matin. C'était le moment. Bien sur que je le sentais_, Elle _brûlait, comme jamais auparavant. Je repensais aux yeux de Harry, yeux que sa mère, sacrifiée, lui avait légué. Et moi, je détruirais cet héritage, en une nuit, une formule, deux mots.

Je senti une larme tomber sur ma main, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. J'étais vide, ne pouvant même plus ressentir mes propres émotions. Étrangement j'éprouvais une fascination pour cette goutte d'eau, miroitant sur ma main. Elle ne m'appartenait pas, elle appartenait à ce que j'allais détruire ce soir.

Je comprenais, assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Voilà, je répondrais à vos questions avec plaisir, mais je pense que vous avez compris que j'aime insinuer les choses plus que les expliquer.

Cela vous a plu?


End file.
